


Welcome To Scotland

by BoosBabycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Take Me Home Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosBabycakes/pseuds/BoosBabycakes
Summary: Harry gets hit in the balls by a flying shoe during one of the shows of the Take Me Home Tour in Scotland. Louis seems to don't give a damn and Harry is ready to make him pay. Or at least he tries ...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Welcome To Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> Hii all! This my very first attempt to writing and therefore, my first fic, so please bear with me.  
> I'm sorry if there are any errors still.  
> I don't know if I'll post anything else but I hope you enjoy this one! It was fun to right :)

It’s the 26th of February in Glasgow and the boys are all in one changing room, as they always do before a show, wanting to be together in a quiet space before the craziness and adrenaline take over. 

It changes every time, but tonight they are in Harry and Louis’ changing room (yes they also share that), and Harry is sitting next to Louis on the green couch against one of the room’s walls. Harry has his head on Louis’ shoulder and his left hand is making soothing motions on the older boy’s back. Louis' eyes are closed and his right hand is on Harry’s left thigh, making small circles with his thumb. These little movements sending shivers down Harry’s spine. Louis usually tends to be a bit anxious before a show and Harry is the only one who can calm him, just by a simple touch. 

Harry can sense Louis’ body progressively relaxing under his touch, as he looks around the room. Zayn is on a chair in the other corner of the room with his eyes closed and his earbuds in, staying in his own bubble. Niall is sat on the floor, his back against the opposite wall, looking at his phone, going through his social media, and Liam is also sat on the floor, but next to Zayn, his eyes towards the ceiling, a peaceful look on his face. 

They don’t talk, but they need each other's presence before a show. These few minutes of peace, just the five of them, is something that they can’t really explain.

After a few moments, they hear a knock on the door.

“Come in” Harry says. One of the technicians of the tour opens the door and tells them that it’s time and that they are needed right away. Harry and Louis untangle themselves and the five boys get to their feet. They look at each other and Louis leads the way out of the room.

They get to the area near the stage where they can get equipped with their mics and earpieces. Harry gravitates naturally towards Louis because he knows that they won’t be able to interact on stage as much as they used to do on the Up All Night tour. So the curly lad takes everything he can get before the show and presses himself against Louis’ side. Just to feel him, feel his warmth seeping through his clothes. 

Once they’re all set, the five boys gather in a circle and join their hands in the middle. They look at each other. “Alright lads, let’s do this. Enjoy, have fun and don’t fall” Says Louis. They all chuckle and nod, before breaking apart and going to their designated spot until they have to go on stage. Harry has to go up some stairs with Zayn, but just before he can do that, Louis grabs him by the wrist and pulls him close. The older lad softly arranges the collar of Harry’s white shirt under his dark blazer while the latter has his hands on Louis’ hips, his thumbs gently rubbing Louis’ blue shirt. “Have a good one Hazza. Enjoy it all babe.” Louis tells him, just before kissing him gently. Harry feels little tingles from the tip of his toes to the top of his curls, like he always does when Louis kisses him. The younger boy kisses him back, slowly opening his lips, allowing Louis to explore his mouth. They keep it chaste though, because they have a little audience backstage, and well, they can’t really go onstage with a hard on now can they? That would be awkward. 

They pull apart, Louis giving one final peck to Harry’s lips before the curly lad has to go up the stairs. Just when he turns around, Louis gives him a slap on the ass and says, “I’ll see you out there babycakes.” Harry turns around and answers, “Not if I see you first Sweetcheeks” with a wink (yes they are cheesy like that, sue them). And Harry goes up and takes his place. He can hear the crowd of thousands of fans screaming, and it’s always such a rush, a feeling that no one can understand, unless they’ve experienced it as well, pulse going a million miles an hour, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Harry closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, the lights are on, the first notes of Up All Night resonates through the arena. It’s showtime. 

\----------------

The show is going well, the boys just finished singing _Change My Mind_ and they are now in the middle of the crowd, on the second stage, answering tweets from fans.

Louis is taking the lead for the next tweet, and turns towards the big screen. “I’m reading this, if that’s alright Payno?” Asks Louis. He continues “It’s a great question actually ‘If you could be any biscuit, what would you be and why?’ Not an easy question, but Zayn has an answer, Zayn…”

Harry watches him with heart eyes, because it still amazes him how at ease Louis is on stage, how his wit and banter just naturally takes the reins. 

Harry steps closer to where Niall, Louis and Zayn are, and listens to what Zayn has to say. “If I could be any biscuit, I would be an Oreo biscuit.”

The curly lad can hear the crowd screaming so hard and he has to ask himself, what’s the big deal with Oreo’s? They’re not even THAT good. Lost in his own existential question, Harry almost misses Zayn saying “What would you do to an Oreo biscuit Louis?”. He can sense the teasing in his voice and Harry just waits for Louis’ response. 

“You just had to turn it that way.” Says Louis with an eye roll and moves on like nothing happened. “Niall, surely you love your food, what biscuit would you be?” he asks.

Niall takes a bit of time to answer and Harry can sense Louis’ impatience soaking out of him. And the curly boy is right, because a few seconds later, Louis has to intervene to get this fucking thing moving! “Come on it’s a big selection, do you want me to throw some names at you? Rich tea, digestive, hobnobs, talk to me! There we go!”

Harry has to hide a chuckle behind his hand because this reaction is just so Louis. 

Niall must sense Louis’ restlessness because he answers quickly after that, “I’m not doing it well, okay ..., I’m going Rich tea and a cup of tea to be fair.” On the other hand, Liam, given what he says next, “But rich tea biscuit or rich tea finger?”, must have a death wish or has been too caught up in Zayn’s eyelashes to pay attention to Louis’ tone, because Harry can practically see the mental daggers and eye roll that Louis wants so badly to send towards Liam. But the older boy settles with casually shutting Liam up by saying “I really think we’re at the end of this biscuit business. Anyway we love biscuits and we love you so … !”

Like they usually do after each tweet, they try to search for the fan in the crowd. For this tweet apparently, the person is in Section A, Row E. “Section A, Row E” Harry repeats after Louis like a cute little puppy, because well, sometimes he can’t help it, he’s whipped and what are you gonna do about it? 

They are all searching for the right section, when a shoe is thrown on stage and Harry is so surprised that he lets out a long “Woooooow”. Niall following suit by saying “We just got a shoe thrown at us!!!”

Harry approaches the edge of the stage and picks up the shoe. He looks at it with a questioning look and asks the crowd “Whose is this?” Oh and what a mistake that was to pick up that fucking shoe. Not a second after asking the question, another shoe is thrown, but this time it’s directly thrown in his balls and dick. It’s such a shock that he can’t even move for a few seconds and then he just lets himself fall down on his side. 

The pain is pulsing through his body and he needs a few minutes to recover. He knows Louis is right behind him and he can hear him shout, “IN THE BALLS!!!” Louis just looks down at him with a smirk and then continues to talk to the crowd with Niall who he can hear say, “So that’s what you meant by welcome to Scotland!!” Harry knows that they can’t interact with each other, but damn that hurt!! And Louis could’ve just helped him up or given him a little comforting pat. But nope. Harry makes a mental note to make Louis pay for this tonight. If Louis doesn't care about his balls and his dick, well he’s not gonna get any of those tonight. Mark his words. 

Harry is still on the floor, when he hears Liam say “Man down! Man down!”, and come above him to check up on him. Zayn is there too and leans over Liam’s shoulder to look at Harry. Harry can’t even hear Liam asking him questions, “Are you okay?” “Harry talk to me please”, the curly boy too wrapped up in his little self monologue.

He hears Louis say, “You’ve caused this Row E!!”, and that’s what breaks him out of his thoughts. The little shit still doesn't give a damn. Harry gets up and makes eye contact with Louis. He doesn’t want to let anything show for now, so he just settles for doing some stretching and lunges just to tease Louis. Harry knows how much the older boy loves when Harry does yoga, always in awe and turned on by the curly boy’s flexibility. 

Harry catches the hint of lust in Louis’ eye, quickly replaced by a look that could easily be translated by ‘Really Harold?! You little minx’. Harry is proud of himself. He can see Louis struggling for a second before getting himself together and adding “Anyway ... Row E is over there, while Styles recovers.” Harry glares at him and sends Louis the mental wish that one day, when he’ll least expect it, he’ll step on a Lego, barefoot. There that’ll teach him. 

Harry recovers slowly but surely and they all gather again at the center of the second stage to read the next tweets. They still have a show to finish and Harry has to get it together, so he puts his thoughts in the back of his mind and concentrates on his job. Revenge is best served cold. 

\------------

The show went really well and the five boys are back at their hotel in Glasgow. A whole floor is booked just for them so that they can’t be disturbed. 

Harry and Louis just entered their room and are now starting to get ready for bed after a really long night. Usually after a show, even if they’re tired, both boys end up in bed, but not only cuddling if you know what I mean. They have to celebrate, you know. 

But tonight, Harry is settled on the fact that nothing is gonna happen, and Louis can only blame himself. Well, maybe the girl who threw the shoe at Harry's crotch can be to blame as well, but that’s just a detail. 

Harry can see Louis starting to get undressed and the curly boy turns around so that he won’t be influenced by Louis’ golden body, (That body is a sin and Harry will not cave. He decided something and he’s gonna stick to it.) and starts undressing himself too. 

“That was a great show tonight don’t you think?” Asks Louis. 

“Hm” Answers Harry, keeping his back turned to Louis. 

“Don’t you think the crowd was amazing?” Continues Louis.

“Hm” Says again Harry.

Louis must have sensed Harry’s odd behavior, because Harry can feel him step closer to him, his warm chest now pressed to Harry’s naked back. Yes usually Harry really likes to talk about the shows with Louis, so the short and dismissive answers must have made something click in Louis’ mind.

Louis’ arms wrap around Harry’s waist and the older boy puts his chin on the younger one’s shoulder.

“What’s going on ? Are you okay baby? Do you want me to help you ‘relax’?” Says Louis while his hands go up and down Harry’s chest, making the curly boy shiver under Louis’ touch. For a second there, Harry is about to succumb, but he regains himself and starts to get away from Louis. 

“No thank you I don’t need you to help me ‘relax’. In fact, we won’t ‘relax’ tonight, just so you know.” Says Harry while removing his pants, leaving him only in his underwear. He then opens the covers and slides into bed, turning his back to Louis.

“Oh is that so? And can I ask why?” Says Louis with a playful tone. 

“Well, apparently you don’t care enough about my balls and dick, so I don’t see why you should be granted the honor of touching them or feeling them tonight.” Harry answers cheekily.

“What are you talking about Harold?” Asks Louis, who obviously doesn’t understand where this is coming from.

“Oh you don’t remember the little incident on stage tonight? The little incident when I was ASSAULTED by a shoe in the balls!!!!!” Answers Harry, exasperation feeling his voice.

“Oh! That! Yeah I remember! How could I not! That was really funny!” Says Louis while laughing. 

“Oh funny! You think it was funny! That was not funny!!!! Okay maybe it was a little funny. But STILL!! You could’ve at least checked on me!!!! You didn’t even bat an eyelash!! You just smirked at me and continued to talk with the crowd and Niall!!!” And now Harry is almost screaming. He has turned around and is now looking at Louis over his shoulder.

“Omg babe” Says Louis with a chuckle. “It was not that big a deal ! Come on you’re fine! And I had to keep going. I couldn't leave the crowd like that, I had to fill in while you recovered from your dramatic injury.” Louis says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Well if ‘the crowd’ is more important than my precious jewels to you then, like I said, you’re not getting any tonight. And besides, I’m still a little sore in that area.” And after these words, Harry turns around and settles back on the bed, head resting on his pillow.

Harry can feel the mattress sink behind him and Louis’ hand coming to rub his shoulders. The soothing feeling almost making him cave.

“Come on babe, I’m sorry, but you know we can’t interact on stage like before. It would’ve been too obvious.” Says Louis apologetically. 

“I don’t care. You could’ve at least checked or come to me. But you didn’t. So no funny business tonight.” Retorts Harry with a final tone.

Louis sighs behind him and he can sense him shift and get out of the bed. 

“Alright if that’s what you want. I guess I’ll just have to manage on my own then.” Says Louis with a resolute tone. And then Harry can hear the door of the bathroom opening and closing after Louis.

Oh no, Harry thinks. Shit. Harry is so screwed. He hadn’t thought about Louis getting off ALONE. Harry is so stupid, of course he was gonna do that. The little shit. Always so clever. Damn it. 

Harry hears the water running in the shower and he has to restrain himself from imagining Louis’ perfect body, glistening under the water, drops running down his spine and reaching his godsend arse. Fuckity fuck. Get yourself together Styles. 

Harry closes his eyes shut, as if it is gonna erase the image in his mind. He then hears a moan, not too loud but man it is turning him on already. He can see Louis in his head, his hand slowly stroking his dick, eyes closed and head tilted towards the shower head. 

Another moan comes out of the bathroom, this time much louder than the first and Harry has to put a pillow over his head so that he won’t combust right here right there on the bed. Damn you Tomlinson.

What does it for Harry, is when he hears his own name being moaned. The curly boy springs out of the bed and runs towards the bathroom door, tripping over his own feet in his haste, all his determination to maintain a ‘no funny business night’ thrown out of the window in an instant. Just before entering, he tries to regain himself, not wanting Louis to know how desperate he is. He puts his hand on the doorknob and steps inside. 

The room is filled with steam, but Harry can see Louis' silhouette through the glassdoors of the shower. He approaches the shower, ready to step in. He is stopped in his tracks when he sees his boyfriend, slowly jerking himself off, jaw slack, lips slightly parted and eyes closed. Harry can’t look away. Louis must have sensed him or heard him because he moans Harry’s name once again, and the curly lad snaps out of his transe. He has to contain himself and not jump on Louis instantly. 

Harry walks towards his boyfriend under the shower spray, slipping slowly behind him and sliding his hands and arms around his chest. Louis relaxes in his arms and leans onto Harry's chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I thought you were too sore and that I was not getting any tonight. What happened?” Louis asks innocently with a smirk. 

“Oh shut it Lou, you know exactly what you did.” Harry murmurs right in his ear. His hot breath right on Louis’ neck. “You’re a little minx, you know I can’t resist these moans.” 

“So, are you saying that I’m gonna get your dick after all?” Louis asks, still stroking his own cock. Harry can’t help but reach out and puts his hand on Louis’ to accompany him in his movements. His own cock getting hard against Louis’ Bum. 

“To be honest, I’m really kind of sore, I wasn’t joking about that.” Says Harry with a chuckle. “But maybe I can get yours.” Suggests Harry, his torso still pressed against Louis’ back, one arm around the older boy’s waist and the other still gently stroking Louis’ cock. 

Louis lets out a little whimper before saying, “Yeah okay. I mean we kind of share that don’t we?” Harry can sense the cheekiness in his tone and he giggles in Louis’ ear. 

“That we do.” Answers Harry.

In this hotel, there is a bench in the shower and Harry turns Louis around in his arms, releasing his cock in the process, which makes Louis whine at the loss. Harry guides Louis towards the bench until the back of his knees stops the both of them. 

Louis sits down and pulls Harry on his lap, the younger boy straddling Louis, his knees on both sides of Louis’ thighs. Harry can feel Louis' hands running all the way up his thighs, his sides and his back. The curly lad just wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, their lips only millimeters apart and their breaths mixed. Their gazes are locked, and no words are needed in that moment. Everything is said in that look. The love, the lust, the admiration, the trust. Everything.

It’s so much and Harry has to kiss Louis. So he closes the distance between them and seals their lips together. Louis’ arms tighten around his waist and Harry licks the edge of Louis’ lips, the older boy opening his mouth to allow entrance to Harry’s tongue. They kiss with passion, as they always do, exploring each other's mouths, tasting each other, breathing each other. 

Harry can feel himself getting harder by the minute and they’re gonna have to do something quick, because he doesn’t want to come just by kissing Louis. He needs more. 

“Lou” Harry whines. “Please do something.” 

“Shh, I’ve got you baby don’t worry.” Reassures Louis. 

Louis grabs the little bottle of lube that they had put there earlier today when they were settling in. (You know for emergencies). Harry hears the click of the bottle opening and then he feels one of Louis’ fingers gently trace the contours of his rim. Harry lets out a moan, his forehead dropping on Louis’ shoulder. 

The tip of Louis’ finger finally breaches his rim and the younger boy can only sigh in relief. At that moment Harry really wonders how he thought it would’ve been possible for him to resist Louis. Who is he kidding honestly. Louis gets his finger in to his last knuckle and slowly drags it out. He then pumps it in and out several times, purposely avoiding Harry's prostate. 

Louis progressively gets to three fingers and Harry is a total mess above him, panting and moaning in his ear. The older boy pumps his three fingers relentlessly and Harry can’t take it anymore. “Lou please, I’m ready, I’m ready please.” He pleads.

Louis shushes him and removes his fingers, but not before rubbing them on his prostate just once. Harry moans deeply in Louis’ ear, and he can see the goosebumps on the older boy’s skin. Harry feels Louis grabbing his waist firmly and lifting him up a bit. Harry gets the message and gets up on his knees, reaching behind him for Louis’ cock and slowly lowering himself down on it. 

Once Louis has bottomed out, he gives a few seconds to Harry to adjust. Harry has his forehead against Louis’ now and their lips are touching, and they’re both panting in each other’s mouth. Harry gives a little nod to Louis and starts moving, making little figures of eight with his hips, Louis’ hands firmly gripping them, and he’s lowly moaning in Harry’s mouth. 

The curly boy then starts moving up and down his boyfriend's dick, his strong thighs flexing with every movement. Harry tries to find the right angle and finally hits his spot dead on. He rolls his head back and moans loudly, continuing his movements, his thighs now burning and his knees hurting against the bench and the tiles of the shower wall. 

Louis’ hands are still on his hips, surely leaving finger marks that will be there for a few days. When Harry tips his head back once more, Louis launches forwards and attaches his mouth to Harry’s collarbones. He sinks his teeth in the flesh there, and sucks a love bite, licking and biting at Harry’s skin. Harry whimpers under Louis’ attack and he tightens his hold on the older boy’s shoulders.

It feels so good. Harry can feel himself floating. But he is slowly getting tired and his thighs and knees are starting to hurt.

“Lou” Harry whispers. “I’m tired, my thighs are killing me. Please.” He pleads.

Louis gets it right away, because in one swift motion, Louis is up on his feet, Harry’s legs are wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck and his back collides with the opposite shower wall. Harry rests his head on the tiles behind him and tightens his hold around Louis. 

Louis hits Harry’s prostate with every thrust, and Harry can’t help but let out little “ah ah ah” with each movement. Harry’s nails are scratching Louis’ back with the intensity of the older boy’s thrusts, the younger boy sliding up the shower wall and Louis bracing himself with one hand on the tiles next to Harry’s head, his other arm securely wrapped around Harry’s waist. The curly boy hears Louis groans in the crook of his neck and Harry can feel his orgasm coming, the familiar sensation pooling in Harry’s lower abdomen. 

“Come on Louis please, I’m so close, please.” Harry whines.

Louis starts to speed up his movements, hitting his boyfriend’s prostate continuously. 

“Come for me baby.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear.

And that’s what pushes him over the edge, coming untouched, his orgasm taking over his entire body, from his toes to the tip of his fingers. Waves of pleasure drowning him, ropes of come painting both of their chests. 

Louis has to give Harry two more thrusts before his orgasm hits him as well. Groaning and moaning in Harry’s neck, biting the flesh that is just under his lips. 

They are both panting, catching their breaths, while coming down from their rush. Louis lets Harry down slowly on the shower floor so that they don’t slip and fall on their arses. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you when you were up the wall?” Louis asks, while Harry wraps his arms around his neck and pushes their bodies together. Louis’ arms coming around the younger boy’s waist once again. 

“No, I’m fine. Never been better.” Harry answers, deposing little kisses on Louis’ neck. “But i need a shower.” Harry says chuckling, because he can feel Louis’ come leaking out of his sore whole and sliding down his thighs. 

“Yeah, we both do.” Louis tells him laughing and he guides them under the shower spray which is still surprisingly warm. They untangle themselves and Louis reaches out for the shampoo and starts washing Harry's hair, gently scratching his scalp. The curly boy swears that he could fall asleep right there. Louis rinses out his hair and gets the shower gel to wash his boyfriend’s body, carefully rubbing over his sore rim and poor assaulted cock. Yes he is still bitter about that.

After washing Louis in return, they both step out of the shower and Louis envelops Harry in a warm fluffy towel, and then gets one for himself. Once they’re dry, they make their way back to the bedroom and settle under the covers naked. 

Harry turns around so that Louis is the big spoon, his arms around Harry’s waist, his forehead in his curls and his lips against his shoulder blades. 

They are silent for a moment in the darkness of the room when Louis says, “Are you really mad at me for not checking up on you on stage?” 

And Harry is taken aback by the question, because to be honest, he was never mad at Louis, and the fact that his boyfriend thinks that he was makes his heart ache a little. 

“Of course not Lou. Yes it hurt, and I mean the hit, not the fact that you didn’t check up on me. But I guess I was just embarrassed by the whole thing.” Harry says shyly. “Like I got hit in the balls with a shoe! On stage! And of course it HAD to be me!.” He says with an eye roll. “But I’ll get over it, and I don’t think it’ll be the last time I’ll get things thrown at me on stage.” Harry points out giggling. “And Let’s be honest, it’s not the end of the world.” He finally says.

“Yeah I get that. But still I’m sorry if I made you a bit more upset.” Louis responds softly. And god Harry loves him. Of course he is still going to apologize when he doesn’t need to.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay. I know you had to keep up with the crowd and that we couldn’t interact like that. And like I said. I was just embarrassed and a drama queen. But what else is new.” The last words coming out in a chuckle.

“Yeah you kind of are a drama queen.” Answers Louis laughing.

“Heeeeyyyyy” Retorts Harry playfully slapping Louis’ arm, because yes he is a drama queen, but still, no need to rub it in. 

“But you’re my queen.” Louis tells him, tightening his hold around Harry and pressing a kiss on his shoulder blades. 

Harry feels so much love in this moment and sighs deeply, intertwining his fingers with Louis’ against his chest. 

“God I love you Lou.” Harry tells him, squeezing his hand to emphasize his words.

“I love you too baby.” Louis responds, squeezing Harry’s hand in return. 

Harry can hear Louis’ breath evening out, and Harry closes his eyes and lets the sleepiness take over. Tomorrow is another show in Glasgow, and if tonight Harry has a little nightmare about flying shoes, well no one needs to know. 

  
  



End file.
